


Eye of the Storm

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kiss, neither of them know what to do with their hands or their bodies or the space between them.</p>
<p>The second time they kiss, neither of them know how to ever stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/gifts).



i.

Their first kiss was hesitant.

Thexan didn't know where to put his hands, and Ona'la didn't know where to place her body. He felt her press close to him -- close enough for him to feel all the soft curves of her body -- before she slipped away. Her cheeks burned and her lips trembled. She pressed her fingers against them and looked down at her feet. Perhaps she meant to hide her smile, but Thexan could see the curl of her lips behind her fingers.

He moved closer to her, taking her hands and squeezing her fingers. When Thexan leaned in again, Ona'la closed the distance before he could, standing on her toes and kissing him with her mouth and her heart open.

Their second kiss was hot and charged with electricity, making the hair stand up at the back of his neck.

ii. 

The kiss they shared before battle made her bones quake. 

Thexan could be like a hurricane at times. Tumultuous, powerful, always blustering and brooding darkly. But his arms, she guessed, were like the eye of the storm. When he held her close he was safe and he was warm and he was _hers_.

When he kissed her, the winds grew wild, whistling between her ribs and battering against her heart. But he was holding her and breathing into her and his tongue was like silken fire in her mouth and she was _delighted_ by the storm.

The kiss they shared before battle made her afraid to lose him.

iii.

The kiss they shared when they won took his breath away.

Ona'la touched the parts of his body that were bruised and bloodied, her fingers gentle, but the wounds stung even still. Thexan sucked in breath sharply, and she kissed him, with little grace, lips meeting his teeth. He laughed, paying no attention to the brittle shift of his bones or the pain in his side as he did.

He was alive and she was alive with him. If anything more mattered, Thexan couldn't say what it could be. His arms wrapped around her and Ona'la melted against him and he kissed her deeper.

The kiss they shared when they won made him afraid to let go of her.

iv.

Their first kiss was hesitant.

The ones that followed were bold, warm, wild, reckless; they were promises, secrets, declarations. 

Ona'la pressed close enough for him to feel the soft curves of her body.

Thexan's hands rested on her hips like they had been made for nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> written for defira; master ona'la belongs to her, and i blame her entirely for how madly in love with these two i am now. :|


End file.
